


As Domina Wishes

by PleasingTheDragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Cock & Ball Torture, Creampie, Dom/sub, Dragons, F/M, Femdom, Gladiators, Knotting, Large Cock, Masochism, Master/Slave, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleasingTheDragon/pseuds/PleasingTheDragon
Summary: High on victory, Cain is brought low by a familiar patroness looking to exert her will over her favorite gladiator.





	As Domina Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Megara belongs to my amazing bff Sinnameg

Searing hot blood sprays over Cain’s neck and chest as his gladius lodges in his opponent’s throat, the look of shock on the towering minotaur’s face sending a rush of heat through Cain’s body. A thrill low in his belly at a fresh spurt of blood, a surging roar from the crowd as the hulking beast collapses to the ground. A final blow severs head from thick neck. Hefting the trophy aloft Cain bares his teeth in a barbaric roar, the crowd echoing his cry of victory. His gaze turns to the podium, the familiar eyes of a petite woman meeting his own, her brilliant red hair catching the brutal sun with her subtle nod and smile of approval. A savage grin splits his face, flesh and hair caught between jagged teeth, and a second roar renews the frenzy of the crowd.

 

~

 

Cain barely has time to hand off his gladius before a diminutive elfin guard leads him up to one of the boxes on the podium, stopping outside the heavy curtain that granted the occupants privacy from prying eyes. Cain’s touch smears gore over the luxurious fabric as he brushes it aside. The box, open to golden sunlight, is opulent to say the least and lounging on a plush couch in the middle is the redhead he’d seen from the sands, Megara, a noblewoman who often visited his domina at the ludus. She smiles, rising from the couch in a single graceful motion to approach him. The transparent deep red of her dress flutters in the breeze, floating around her even as she lays her delicate hand against his hip, looking up at him through long, dark eyelashes.

 

Cain’s face remains impassive though adrenaline still surges through his veins, blood hot and body still thrilled with the heat of battle. “Domina.”

 

“You fought well today, gladiator,” Megara trails her fingertips under the woolen sash wrapped under his balteus to tug at his sweat drenched loincloth. “Remove your subligaria.”

 

Dark eyebrows furrow with just a hint of a frown. “Do you not wish me to bathe first?”

 

“Your name is Cain, is it not, gladiator?”

 

“It is, domina.”

 

“Cain, seeing you destroy your opponent and now having you here before me, bloody and reeking of sweat and death,” she reaches up to grasp the chest strap of his manica and pulls him to his knees, “my desire demands attention and to see you, to smell you,” her tongue traces his jaw to play with the jewel dangling from his earlobe, “to taste you. It makes my thighs wet and I expect you to make them wetter.”

 

The dragon has to close his golden eyes for a moment, jaw clenching and nostrils flaring at Megara’s words. He can smell it on her, the sweet, earthy scent of arousal, and as her hand cups his jaw traces of the scent linger on her fingers. The thought of a woman, the thought of her slipping a hand under the airy cotton of her dress to pleasure herself – his cock twitches, the tip pressing from his sheath against the rough linen of his loincloth. Obediently Cain unknots the fabric, loosening it from his body to drop it on the cool marble floor along with the heavy leather balteus about his waist.

 

Megara’s fingers brush from Cain’s blood spattered chest to play through a soft trail of dark hair from his navel to sweat matted bush, tracing the velvety skin of his sheath and pressing a fingertip inside to rub against his quickly hardening cock. She presses a slow, sensuous kiss to full, dry lips that taste of salt and Cain’s own blood. “Put that mouth of yours to good use.”

 

Lifting her in thick arms, her dress briefly catching on the mail sleeve of his manica, Cain rises, reaching the couch in easy strides, and lays Megara on the soft silk of the pillows. Taloned, leathery scaled hands stain her expensive dress pushing it up her thighs but Megara hardly notices, reaching down to hook her fingers in Cain’s near black braid, urging him to fall to the task at hand. He doesn’t resist, lips caressing her sex in a reverent kiss before thick tongue falls from between sharp teeth to run between slick folds. The split tip dances about her clitoris, teasing but refusing to offer any really stimulation. A harsh tug and stern command and Cain relents with a slow stroke of the flat of his tongue. Megara shudders in approval of his increasingly eager attentions, grasping his branching, gold sheathed horns for more firm direction and pushing her hips up against his hot mouth.

 

Too greedy to press her to the edge without receiving his own pleasure first, Cain wrests his horns from Megara’s grasp and, towering over her, straddles the relatively narrow couch to fit his broad hips between her soft thighs. Even on his dark skin the dried blood and gore is quite visible and Megara sits up to press her face against his chest, hands working at the buckles of his manica until the mail slides off his arm to clatter to the floor. Her hands busy stroking Cain’s cock she inhales his scent, sharp with sweat and iron and now washed with the musk of arousal. Cain moves to shove her back to the pillows but she swats his hand away.

 

“I dictate what pleases me. I don't wish your cock inside me just yet.”

 

Violet and blue lined ears pin flat but Cain protests no further. Satisfied with his obedience Megara presses her face into a damp, furred armpit, taking in his scent with fervent breaths that blend into moans from her fingers slipping between her folds and into dripping cunt. She slings a leg over Cain’s thigh, her sweet, pristine sex quickly sullied with blood yet oozing from a gash in hard muscle. Cain groans at the not unwelcome pain, his cock twitching with the sensations slurring together. Megara’s breathy moans, pressure on his loosening braid arching his neck and back, his body curving against hers. Pushing the limits of his allowed conduct Cain hooks his claws in the neckline of her dress, tugging it down to bare her soft breasts untouched by Apollo’s golden light. Her milky white skin is silky and warm under his calloused touch, gold sheathed claws pressing into smooth flesh, indents left in the wake of his shifting touch.

 

At the eager press into his touch and jerk of Megara’s hips Cain greedily snatches her thighs wide over his hips. His fingers fumble with his cock, a gush of slick from her cunt accompanying a roll of Megara’s hips inadvertently spearing herself on Cain’s throbbing shaft. There’s a breathless pause as they each adjust to the unexpected sensation, Megara pressing her forehead to Cain’s chest as she sinks further down in his lap. Fresh sweat beads on Cain’s upper lip, his pulse pounding in his ears. Thick musk scents the air between them, thick thighs trembling with the need to drive into tight, wet heat but bound to inaction by Megara’s hissed demand of “Restrain yourself, slave.”

 

A bestial grunt issues from Cain’s chest with the first rise and fall of Megara’s hips, the next withdrawal of her cunt from his cock urging a shameful whine of need. Megara giggles, a smug smile on her pretty face.

 

“Poor thing,” her fingers hook in his slack jaw, forcing his golden eyes to meet her vivid blue ones, “you want me so badly.” Megara rises off his cock, the slippery shaft slapping against her inner thigh, already pre beads at the tip. “Say it.” Cain spits her fingers out, jaw clenched in belligerent refusal. His insubordination quickly shifts to grimace and reluctant squirming, Megara’s fingernails digging under the head of his cock and prying up his tight foreskin. Her sharp thumbnail presses at his urethra, bullying its way into the sensitive slit and Cain struggles not to flinch away. “Is this what you want?” Harder she presses. “ _ Answer me. _ ”

 

“It is not,” Cain’s voice cracks. Megara’s grip tightens. “It is not,  _ Domina _ .” Her fingers relax, stroking his vexed flesh and she presses a kiss to his chest, tongue laving a hard pierced nipple.

 

“And what is it you do want?”

 

Cain shudders at the brush of her dripping sex against his cock, the tip barely catching in her hole and he finally breaks with a sob of need, “You, Domina, I want - I  _ need _ you.” Megara purrs in satisfaction. Hand on his cock she guides herself downward, a sigh falling from pink lips.

 

“You’re such a sweet thing,” her free hand grasps the silky fur of Cain’s chest to steady herself  with the achingly slow rise and fall of her hips. “So valiant in the arena, fearless in the face of certain death.” Cain whimpers, eager for the wet heat around his cock. “And yet,” Megara’s thumb and forefinger tweak Cain’s nipple, “under my touch you broke so easily.” The hulking dragon tenses at her words, hands sliding under her skirt to dig claws into the plush curve of her ass only to be swatted away. His lips part in the slightest hint of a snarl only to be silenced by delicate fingers.

 

His restraint does not go unrewarded; Megara turns in his lap, bare shoulders resting against his damp skin, rough scales scraping red streaks into pale flesh. Reaching up to tangle fingers in his quickly unraveling braid she sinks fully onto his cock and without moment to rest rises again. With each quickening movement the sound of her ass slapping against his hips doubtlessly can be heard past the heavy curtained doorway, the lewd, wet slip as she buries his cock inside her dripping cunt. Cain’s thighs twitch, all too desperate to give into the needs of the flesh, to seize control and make her quake under him. Yet he steels himself, chest heaving with the effort. His hands wander yet again but when they cup pert breasts he is not denied this privilege. Megara pushes eagerly into his touch, a breathless moan at his less than gentle treatment. “You’re such a good boy, obeying my wishes even if it means being denied my body.” With her words she lifts off of him, moving to replace her dress on her form.

 

She hardly takes a breath before Cain slams her back down to the couch. “I am no boy.” Large hands hike her skirt up around her waist, his weight pinning her on her stomach. “You pay to fuck me so I  _ will _ see you satisfied on my cock.” Fingers slide between wet thighs to flick her swollen clit and her hips jerk, pushing into his hand as a flick becomes a steady circling. Slick drips from her hole stretched by his cock and with each gasp and shivering moan more seems to drench his hand. His thumb slips into her cunt to curl and rub against her sweet spot, in rhythm with the movement of his fingers on her clit. His free hand twists in her fiery hair and her back arches with his pulling. 

 

Just as Megara’s walls begin to clench Cain removes his hand and leaves her empty and wanting a moment before replacing hand with cock, bottoming out in one easy stroke. The pace he sets is not an easy one and he knows it, tired body complaining with each thrust, but he does not relent. Heavy balls slap her slit each time his hips meet her ass, clawed hand on her hip jerking her back into his thrusts. His guttural grunts are mellowed by her almost musical moans and pleas for more, her petite form trembling beneath him and hands digging into the plush cushions.

 

Sooner than he’d prefer heat is coiling low inside him, balls tightening and knot swelling. The substantial curve quickly begins to catch at her rim and his thrusts become shallower - until she seizes his balls in hand, sharp nails against his furred sac making her purpose clear. “Pull out and you part with these.” When he makes no move to disobey she releases him with a purred “Continue. Lest I get tired of you.”

 

Even with the interruption they are both teetering on the brink and at the grinding of his knot against her g-spot and the press of his cock so deep inside her Megara buries her face in a pillow to muffle a high pitched cry, cunt clenching and quaking even as Cain drags her back and forth on his knot, hips working desperately to find that last shred of pleasure. Hand shaking she grasps his sac yet again and squeezes, curling two knuckles into his taint. Megara is instantly rewarded with a throaty roar, a final snap of his hips burying his cock so deep it aches, hot cum spilling inside her with each twitch of his cock. His sweat drips against her bare body, his groan as he relaxes one less of pleasure and more of discomfort.

 

A touch to his thigh and her fingers return coated in fresh blood. It only takes a minute for his cock to soften and slip free and when it does she turns and presses a kiss to his parched lips. “Go to the medicus and see your wound tended. It’d be a shame if you were unable to perform next time.”


End file.
